


Kiss it better

by Nightfade16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Prison, Sad, Song - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfade16/pseuds/Nightfade16
Summary: *I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG ALL RIGHTS GO TO HE IS WE*Was just listening to this song on the train (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPmoifJKuqM) and inspiration hit me.It's a little bit sad, sorry. If you listen to the song along with reading it'll make it all the more sadder :)





	Kiss it better

Levi sat in his cell, sighing for the millionth time before lying down on the uncomfortable mattress. 

He grabbed the dirty pillow and covered his face and closed his eyes. 

 

In his mind he could see a smoking gun and the coward who had fired it running away. Looking down, in his arms he saw the bleeding love of his life. 

 

In pain, Eren cried; "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go." Seeing the anguish on Levi's face, Eren slowly reached up and cupped his cheek, leaving a bloody stain on his porcelain skin. 

"It's not your fault love, you didn't know. You didn't know." He said softly. 

 

His hands were so cold as Levi cupped the one on his cheek and leaned down to kiss Eren's forehead. 

"Everything will be alright." He promised, cradling green close. 

 

Glancing up he noticed the gun on the pavement and his rage grew inside. 

Looking down at Eren, weak in his arms, he vowed to himself 'I'll avenge my lover tonight'.  

 

The scene replayed in Levi's mind another time and tears welled in his eyes. 

 

Now he sits behind prison bars, twenty five to life and he's not in his arms. He couldn't bring him back with a bullet to the heart in the back of a man who tore his world apart. 

 

Levi held on to his memory, all Eren was now was a memory. 

 

Levi's memory continued and he remembered holding Eren to his chest, begging him to hold on. 

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me." He whimpered, clutching Eren's body tightly. He kept repeating himself, willing his lover to stay. 

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me." As he continued talking Levi's felt Eren's breath get shallower and shallower. 

Feeling the tears coming, his words become blurred. 

"Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me!" He cried out the last words as he felt Eren's body slump in his arms. 

 

 

"Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go." Levi repeated Eren's words like a mantra. They were his final memory of his lover. 

"It's not your fault love... You didn't know... You didn't know." He whimpered, beginning to cry into his pillow. 

 

A flurry of Levi's words and Eren's filtered through his mind as he drowned in his sorrow and regret. 

"Stay with me until I fall asleep." He sobbed, crying himself to exhaustion with only his memories to watch over and over. 


End file.
